pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Alcanzar lo Alto/06
Capítulo totalmente publicado el:31/08/2017 ---- Éste es el capítulo número 6 de Archivo:ALA2_Logo.png Y se titula... Momento de las clases ---- Los estudiantes miraban su hoja esperando la señal de el profesor castaño para responder aquel examen que a continuación, sería descrito por el mismo. Profesor Birch: ¡Ya pueden voltear su examen! Son 5 preguntas y tienen 30 minutos ¡Suerte! Lara: Empecemos con ésto ya -Dice en voz baja hablando sola y voltea su examen al unísono con sus compañeros- Primera Pregunta: Verdadero o Falso. Los Pokémon Shiny o Variocolor ¿Tienen más poder que los Pokémon de colores normales? Lara: (Pero que fácil está ésto... FALSO) Primera Pregunta: Justifique su respuesta. Lara: (Izy pizy tu madre en Bici Fixy 100% real nu feik, un link mega, baja el marcianito, y tu vieja en Mediafire.. Los Pokémon Shiny o Variocolor, tienen las mismas estadísticas que los Pokémon de color normal, lo único que cambia en ellos es su color Bv) Segunda Pregunta: ¿Cuales son los Pokémon que pueden aprender la MT Protección? Miranda: (ES DEMASIADO DIFÍCIL... Amm... Arceus, Giratina... Y Tapu... Tamadre >:V) Mallow: (¿Enserio?) -Mira a el Profesor- (Todos los Pokémon lo pueden aprender...) Segunda Pregunta: Justifique su respuesta. Miranda: (Maldita sea... Porque si y ya Bv) Mallow: (A inventarse algo... Rayos :'v... Porque éste movimiento, no tiene Copyright) Lara: (Ay por Arceus, está difícil la justificación) -.-U Shuu: (Ay we... Porque éste movimiento fue diseñado para que cada Pokémon pudiese defenderse de los ataques de su oponente, sin importar cual Pokémon sea... Creo que así está bien) Tercera Pregunta: Mencione los problemas de estado. Miranda: (Ay osea, los problemas de estado es cuando ya tienes tantos estados de WhatsApp que la aplicación se va a la verga y deja de funcionar daaaaa) Emer: (Fácil, Envenenamiento, Parálisis, Sueño, Quemaduras y Congelamiento) Lara: (WO WO WO ¡¿No debemos justificar ésta?! ¡¡ALABADO SEA EL ARCEUS!! c´:) Mikuri: (Hmm... Envenenamiento... Quemaduras... Congelación...Parálisis y ¿Sueño?... Un momento ¿Por qué si hay quemaduras no hay ahogamiento? ',:v) Cuarta Pregunta: Mencione las estadísticas de los Pokémon. Lucy: (Toda mi vida esperé éste momento :´)... Ataque.) Anthony: (Defensa) Cassidy: (Ataque Especial) Fuuro: (Defensa Especial) Gabrielle: (Velocidad) Quinta Pregunta: Mencione el Objeto más común equipado en los Pokémon salvajes e iniciales. Kasumi: (Qué fácil, la respuesta es... '''Bayas' ) '''Profesor Birch:' ¿¡PODRÍAN DEJAR DE PENSAR Y EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!? Todos: ¡Si señor! -Empiezan a responder su examen- Los alumnos empezaron a responder su examen, la pelirroja por fin encontró una buena justificación para la pregunta del movimiento “Protección” seguía respondiendo el resto de las preguntas mientras que la peliverde estaba terminando el suyo y el peliblanco ya estaba revisando antes de entregarlo, mientras que la pelinegra sobornaba a Molly para obtener las respuestas del examen, cosas a las que Molly no accedía sin embargo pasó un tiempo y Molly debía levantarse a sacar punta a su lápiz y al levantarse Miranda aprovechó que nadie le veía y copió las respuestas, tiempo después Molly llega y se sienta, pone su nombre en el examen y empieza a revisarlo, pasan unos diez minutos y la pelinegra se levanta con su hoja en la mano y la mayoría del salón levantó la mirada y todos tenían una cara de sorpresa por el hecho de que Miranda haya entregado el examen de primera, no obstante la pelirroja escribió su nombre en su examen y empezó a revisarlo, mientras que Mallow le daba los últimos detalles a su examen. Pasaron unos 10 minutos hasta que Lara y Shuu se levantaron al unísono para entregar sus exámenes, ambos caminaron y pusieron su examen frente en el escritorio del Profesor Birch el cual después de darle una rápida repasada, verificando que los estudiantes hubiesen puesto sus nombres. Profesor Birch: -Ve el examen de Shuu- Shuu, ya puede sentarse Shuu: De acuerdo -Se voltea y va a su asiento- Profesor Birch: Mi- La voz del Profesor Birch se cortó debido a la entrega de otro examen, el cual le pertenecía a Molly. Profesor Birch: ¡Molly! Molly: D-dígame señor Profesor Birch: Hablaremos después de clases, usted, la señorita Wataru y yo Molly: ¿Se puede saber la razón? Profesor Birch: Se le diré cuando estemos hablando, ahora siéntese Molly: -Asiente y cuando pasa junto a Miranda la fulmina con su mirada y se sienta- Profesor Birch: -Suspira y ve el examen de Lara la cual seguía levantada- Muy bien, Lara puede sentarse Lara: Okey -Va a su asiento- Profesor Birch: Quedan 5 minutos Mallow: -Se levanta y entrega su examen- Profesor Birch: -Mira el examen- Siéntese Así pasó con el resto de estudiantes los cuales se sentaron después de la señal del profesor, luego de eso la pelirroja estaba dibujando en su cuaderno esperando a que pasaran los últimos minutos de clase para irse a una de sus materias favoritas ¡Deporte! Ese día tocaba práctica de natación y luego otro deporte en los cuales los estudiantes se hubiesen inscrito, el castaño y un poco robusto profesor se levanta a recoger los exámenes faltantes entre ellos el de Néstor la parejita de Miranda y mientras eso pasaba Shuu miraba el reloj esperando que pasaran los cinco minutos del reloj mientras que Lara volteaba a verle sin embargo ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos mientras seguía dibujando y un tiempo después sonó el timbre y Lara guardó sus cosas excepto su cuaderno en dónde estaba dibujando se levantó y salió del salón, luego de eso Mallow le dijo. Mallow: ¡Angie! De menos ir a cambiarnos para ir a deporte ¿O acaso lo olvidaste? V: Lara: (Ay ziziertoh) Vamos de una vez -Empieza a caminar junto a Mallow- Mallow: -Repentinamente recuerda algo- ¡A la madre! ¡Cierto! Debo ir un momento a... -Es observada por Lara esperando las respuesta- Un lugar, ya vuelvo -Se va corriendo por detrás de Lara- Lara: Cómo sea -Mira su dibujo y de la nada alguien choca con ella haciéndola caer- Auch -Levanta su vista- Shuu: L-lo siento, Lara -Extiende su mano para ayudarle- Lara: (NO JODER, NO NO NO COÑO PERO PORQUÉ) -Toma la mano de Shuu y se levanta- Gracias -Se limpia un poco y luego ve abajo- Amm... -Levanta la mirada y ve que Shuu está observando el dibujo- Shuu: ¿Ese soy yo? -Dice un poco sonrojado- Lara: Ah... -Baja a recogerlo al unísono con Shuu, chocando sus cabezas- Esto... -Se levanta y Shuu le da el dibujo- G-gracias, supongo Shuu: Tranquila, dibujas lindo -Ríe- Lara: Te lo agradezco, aunque emm... Si te dibujaba a ti -Se pone el libro en la cara- Shuu: ¿En serio? -Sonríe- Bien, te dejo debes ir a cambiarte para deporte al igual que yo, nos vemos -Se voltea y se va- Lara: -Gritos internos- Mallow: ¡Angie! Ya volví, vamos a cambiarnos -Toma a Lara del brazo y empieza a correr- Lara: Woo~ -Corre junto a Mallow- Mallow: Oye, vi que Shuu y tu hablaban ¿Acaso te gusta? 7v7 Lara: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? -Sonrojada- Mallow: -Abre la puerta del cuarto- No, por nada -Ríe- Lara: Okey... -Va a su closet- Las chicas comenzaron a cambiarse con sus respectivos trajes de baño para irse a las clases de Natación, luego de eso Lara tomó un bolso en dónde puso la ropa que se pondría después junto con sus materiales para practicar luego de la natación, con el Arco y la Flecha. Mientras que Mallow guardaba su ropa y sus materiales al igual que Lara sin embargo ella no practicaba arco y flecha una vez las dos estuvieron listas salieron corriendo a el lugar en dónde tendrían deporte. Ambas colocaron sus bolsos en las gradas que allí habían. Lara: -Pone su bolso en las gradas y deja su paño sobre su bolso- Muy bien, ya vamos con la profesora -Empieza a caminar- Mallow: ¡Espérame! -Pone su bolso junto al de Lara y camina junto a ella- Sra. Wuffels: Buenos días chicos y chicas Todos: Buenos días~ Sra. Wuffels: Yo soy la profesora de natación de la Institución y hoy al igual que todos los días ¡Hay natación! Les informaré algo, hoy se elegirán las parejas que serán sus compañeros en cada práctica de natación. Serán un chico y una chica y no les forzaré a ponerse con alguien así que tienen 5 minutos para estar con su pareja La pelirroja volteó su cabeza hacia un lado para decirle a su amiga que empezara a buscar a su pareja, la peliverde asintió y empezó a caminar no pasaron más de unos 10 segundos cuando alguien haló a Lara desde atrás debido a ésto ella cae al suelo sentada sin embargo no siente nada, de la nada siente cómo si un cálido abrazo de rodease no pudo evitar subir la cabeza y pudo distinguir el blanco cabello de su amigo Shuu. Shuu: ¡Aléjense de ella! Es mía >:V -Dice abrazando a la pelirroja- Jaca: Nunk puedho eztar crk dhe eia -Se va todo sad- Lara: S-shuu? ¿Qué pasa? Shuu: ¿Juntos? -Suelta a Lara y la ayuda a levantarse- Lara: -Se levanta con ayuda de Shuu y se pone frente a él- Juntos -Sonríe junto a Shuu- 4 minutos después Sra: Wuffels: ¿Ya todos tienen pareja? Todos: ¡Siiiiiii!~ Sra Wuffels: Muy bien, hagan en estiramiento por pareja tienen 8 minutos para el estiramiento Lara: Siempre quise hacer ésto Shuu: -Mira confundido a Lara- ¿Qué? Lara: Al suelo Shuu: ¿Qué? Lara: Tu -Chasquea- Al suelo -Chasquea apuntando abajo- Shuu obedeció las órdenes de la pelirroja la cual luego de apoyar sus rodillas en los pies de el peliblanco por instinto éste empezó a hacer abdominales, mientras que Lara sonreía y luego de eso siguieron estirando y luego de que el tiempo límite pasó la profesora les indicó que ese día practicarían saltos ¡En pareja! Los estudiantes se miraban entre si intentando entender en que consistía la dinámica pautada por la Sra. Wuffels, no obstante ésta les explicó borrando la confusión de muchas caras de los estudiantes entonces la profesora de cabellos rubios como el sol apuntó hacia las piscinas en dónde los trampolines estaban listos. Sra. Wuffels: Yo sé que dije que serían en pareja, pero quiero probar su salto y todo eso ¿Entienden? ¡ADEMÁS! Se sugiere un truco para tener mayor calificación -Se sienta- ¿De acuerdo? Todos: Siiiiiii~ Sra. Wuffels: Ahora, primero los chicos luego las chicas así que ¡Hombres! -Chasquea- una fila en el trampolín, chicas ustedes siéntense y si es necesario ayuden a los chicos a salir de la piscina Alix: -Sale del bolso- Pss... Lara! Lara: -Se voltea- ¿Qué ocurre Alix? Alix: ¿Cómo estás? ¿Nerviosa? Lara: ¿Por qué lo dices? Alix: Siento que lo estás Lara: Bueno... Me preocupa Mallow, luce un poco nerviosa Alix: Tu eres su amiga, intenta calmarla Lara: Eso haré -Vuelve a voltearse y se sienta junto a Mallow- Mallow: Hola Angie Lara: Low, te ves nerviosa Mallow: Y lo estoy... Es que... No importa... Se me pasará hay una primera ves para todo Lara: ¿No sabes nadar acaso? Mallow: Nunca he saltado en esas cosas, así que estoy nerviosa Lara: No te preocupes -Sonríe- Lo harás excelente :D Sra. Wuffels: Muy bien... Nathan... Tu turno ¡Salta! Nathan: -Suspira y salta- Sra. Wuffels: Muy bien, hay que practicar la caída, pero muy bien ¡Siguiente! Nathan: -Sale de la piscina- Creo que me rompí algo Lara: ¿El ego de Galán de Telenovela Mexicana? Nathan: Creo que si u.u Lara: -Guiña un ojo- Por lo menos alguien si te vio Nathan: ¿Quién? Lara: -Apunta a Jack- Jack: Genial :'D Nathan: -Se sienta junto a Lara y Mallow- Sra. Wuffels: ¡¡NÉSTOR SALTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!! Néstor: ¿Pero y si muero? ¡¿SI ME COME UN SHARPEDO?! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AMORCÍN!!!!!!! Miranda: -Va con Néstor- Ésto se llama supera tus miedos ¡Vago! -Empuja a Néstor al agua- Néstor: ¡Me ahogo! ¡Moriré! VOY A MORIIIIIIIIIIIIR Sra. Wuffels: ¡Pero si apenas estás en una piscina de los niños de primer grado! ¡¡Apenas mide medio metro!! Néstor: Ayuuudaaaa!!! Miranda: Y pensar que soy novia de éste -Saca a Néstor de la piscina- Néstor: -Abraza la pierna de Miranda- Mi cielo, mi amor ¡Amorcín! Miranda: ¡Suéltame ya! -Mueve su pierna mandando a Néstor a la piscina en la que practicaban los de primer año- Lara: Ahora creo que si se murió ¿Khe kozaz noh? Miranda: Por primera vez... Estoy de acuerdo contigo -Mira la piscina- Mallow: ¿Alguien lo va a sacar? Lara: Yo no Shuu: Yo menos -Voltea la mirada- En ese momento empezaron a notarse unos pequeños círculos en el agua y la pelinegra observaba atenta de esos círculos salió Néstor con una entrada triunfal like Harry Potter saliendo del Lago Negro. Fuuro: ¿¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUÉ TE ASUSTEN PISCINAS DE MEDIO METRO Y SALGAS ASÍ DE UNA DE 5 METROS!? >:v Miranda: Concuerdo con la canas azules Lara: -Susurrándole a Mallow- ¿Quién es y qué hizo con Miranda? ',:v Masako: Ni idea niña -Suspira- Mallow: Lo que sé es que Shuu ya va a saltar -Le da con su codo a Lara y pone cara de pervertida- Lara: -Se agarra los cachetes un poco sonrojados- Ay ya -Ve a Shuu- El peliblanco saltó y cuando estaba en el aire, tres fuertes ataques de Recurrente impactaron a su cabeza dejándolo desmayado, cayó al agua y se comenzaba a hundir. La pelirroja sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo a Mallow que viera quién había sido, mientras que ella salió corriendo a la piscina y saltó desde uno de los laterales para buscar a Shuu, una vez dentro del agua no le fue muy difícil distinguirle, puesto a que hacía no mucho que había caído se acercó a el lo más rápido que pudo y cuando estuvo junto a el peliblanco le tomó de el abdomen y con dificultad empezó a subir a la superficie. La peliverde luego de encontrar a el culpable veía que su amiga no salía del agua y se quedó viendo buscando movimiento o alguna señal y sin previo aviso una mano se estaba aferrando a la orilla y Mallow distinguió el anillo de la pelirroja y sin pensarlo la ayudó a salir del agua sin embargo Lara sacó primero a Shuu y luego salió ella con ayuda de Mallow. Lara: -Inhalando y exhalando- Q-quién fue? Mallow: -Apunta detrás- Lara: -Se asoma y ve quién es- ¡No puede ser! ¡JACK! ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Jack: El no te merece >:V Sra. Wuffels: ¡JACK! Tu turno Shuu: -Comienza a despertar y toser un poco- Lara: ¡Shuu! -Va con él y le lleva a sentarse- ¿Estás bien? Shuu: -Asiente y ve como Jack va a saltar- Jack: Je -Le sonríe a Lara como galán- Aquí voy -Salta pero choca con el trampolín y con el agua- Lara: Uuuuh... Me dolió hasta a mi Shuu: Y que lo digas Jack: -Empieza a moverse en el agua como un gusano en agonía- Lara: ¿Eso se supone que es nadar? Jack: -Sale del agua impulsándose en esa pose cayendo en el suelo y siguiendo con su agonía de gusano sin cabeza- Mallow: Parece Magikarp convulsionando Lara: Yo tengo una solución para eso -Patea a Jack al agua- ¡HIDRÁTATE! Jack: Mi costilla... Pero... ¡¡FUE EL GOLPE DEL AMOR!! Shuu: -Agarra a Lara- Ella es mía, la tocas te saco la vida ¿Okey? >:V Lara: Traficando rimas Bv -Ríe- Sra. Wuffels: -Muriendo de risa por lo que dijo Mallow- D-dijo Magikarp C-CONVULSIONANDO -Ríe a carcajadas- Pasó un tiempo y la Profesora dejó de reír y los demás alumnos pasaron hasta que el último pasó e indicó que era el turno de las chicas y en el rostro de Mallow de dibujó su expresión de preocupación al saber que ella sería la primera, sin embargo Lara le expresó que no tuviese miedo, ya que era normal y que lo haría bien. Lara: Solamente no hagas lo que hizo Jack -Ríe- Mallow: -Ríe y va al trampolín- Sra. Wuffels: Bien Mallow, cuando quiera Mallow: ¡ESTILO MAGIKARP CONVULSIONANDO! -Salta y se mueve como oruga agonizando en el aire y cae así al agua- Lara: Cuanto estilo Mallow: -Sale del agua- Así se hace a mi estilo -Ríe- Jack: Reclamo el Copyright >:V Mallow: Sigue soñando Jackie, sigue soñando Jack: -Suspira- ¡¡QUE NO ME DIGAN JACKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Lara: -Se acomoda el cabello- Yo ni dije nada Jack: Mejor cállate Fuuro: En un minuto te gusta y al siguiente no te gusta, el que lo entienda levante la mano Jack: A mi me llaman el tío más rudo entre los tíos rudos Bv Nathan: Nope a ti te llamamos Jackie Lara: Además no tiene nada que ver e_e Jack: -Conteniendo la furia- Sra. Wuffels: ¡Miranda! ¡Tu turno! Miranda: Ésto se hace así -Salta muy alto- ¡LA SWANNA DE LA BELLEZA ETERNA! -Cae al gua sin levantar ni una gota- Lara: -Boquiabierta- Jejo jojo jo jijo ji jajo jijej jaljo Traducción: ¿Cómo lo hizo si saltó bien alto? Miranda: -Sale de la piscina- Cuestión de práctica niña, algo que no tendrás ni con esfuerzo furcia Lara: ¡¡QUE TE DESTRUYO CHAVALA!! -Es agarrada por Shuu- ¡¡TE WA MATAR TE WA DEHTRUI!! Shuu: Tranquila niña Emer: ¿Qué está pasando Doctor García? D: Doctor García: No c bro dizkulpa :V Emer: A oc, gracias Doctor García: De nada -Se esfuma- Lara: Joder ¡Eso si es de gangsters! Kasumi: Es... Raro Sra. Wuffels: ¡Mikuri! ¡Salta! Mikuri: Okey... -Salta y apenas cae al agua sale de la piscina- Sra. Wuffels: ¡KASUMI! Kasumi: -Salta y cae de espalda- ¡Rayos! -Sale de la piscina- Lara: Auch Fuuro: -Salta- ¡¡EL HIDROCHORRO MÍSTICO CÓMO ARCEUS!! -Da vueltas en el aire y al caer al agua crea un remolino- Lara: Hermoso :') Shuu: Ya lo creo -Dice con ojos brillantes- Cassidy: Yo lo hago mejor -Hace exactamente lo mismo que Fuuro- Lara: Para mi fue igual Mallow: Lo mismo digo -Suspira- Tu turno niña -Lleva a Lara al trampolín- Lara: (Aquí voy...) -Salta- EL NIVEL DE GENIALIDAD DE ÉSTO ES DE MÁS DE 8000 -Cae al agua con un café y un libro, antes de caer los lanza al aire y sale de un salto agarrándolos y cae sentada y sigue leyendo- Éste es el estilo Lara -Toma de su café y sigue leyendo- Mallow: -Sorprendida y Boquiabierta- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES HACER ESO?! Lara: -Quita el libro de sus mirada- Crecer sin amigos te da mucho tiempo para todo -Guiña un ojo y toma café- A la verga me quemé la lengua... Bueno -Sigue leyendo- Emer: Yo te enseñé a saltar así Lara: -Baja el libro- Lo sé, pero ¿Sigues saltando con la Garrocha? Emer: Amm... No u.u Lara: -Saca la lengua y sigue leyendo- Miranda: -Desmayada- Jack: ¿Cuantos años dices que tienes? Lara: Tengo 12 -Termina su café- Lucy: ¡Mide 5 metros! ¡Tu no puedes saltar así! Lara: Y qué no, salté 3,42 metros, yo mido 1,58 metros, lo creas o no Lucy: -Parpadea repetidas veces- Wo Emer: Y que lo digas, Sis you're crazy :v Lara: -Cierra su libro- I know bro :v Nathan: Yo lo hubiese hecho... Pero estoy más molido que mi ego Fuuro: Y lo admite e_eU Sra. Wuffels: Perfecto, ahora en parejas En los rostros se volvieron a dibujar esas expresiones de duda que fueron intensificadas y combinadas con miedo al decir que deberán hacer un truco con su pareja saltando desde el trampolín más alto lo cual, resaltó les daría más tiempo para hacer el truco. Lara: (El truco no es problema, el problema es la altura) -Suspira- (ESTÁ LOCA) Shuu: -Mueve su cabello hacia un lado y le susurra a Lara- Crees qué está loca ¿Cierto? Lara: -Le susurra a Shuu- Si, efectivamente lo está Lucy: -Susurra- Lo sé, está loca Miranda: -Susurra- Y que lo digas, se le fue el tornillo Mikuri: -Susurra- Están en lo cierto Kasumi: -Susurra- Concuerdo, se ha vuelto más loca que... ¿Un Spinda? Mallow: -Susurra- Ya me dio miedo ;-; Cassidy: -Susurra- Yo tengo miedo desde que empezó a hablar Fuuro: -Susurra- No quiero hacerlo :'v Anthony: -Susurra- Pero debemos, pero -Habla más bajo- Ella está loca Emer: -Aparece por detrás de todos- ¡¡ALLAHU AKBAR!! Lara: -Triggered- Emer: ¡VIVA ALADÍN! Lara: -Trigger intensifies- Helena: Ahora... ¿Quién merengues va a ir? -Mira a Miranda- ¿Talentosa? -Mira a Lara- Matemática Lara: -Con un fierro en la mano- ¡¿EN DÓNDE CARAJO?! ¡¿EN DÓNDE?! Emer: Tranquila Laury se refiere a esa cuenta de... ¿Cuando mides? :V Lara: 1,58 y la piscina 5 metros Emer: -Haciendo cuentas del quinto diablo- Lara: Resta 5,00 menos 1,58 Emer: Amm... ALLAHU AKBAR >:v Lara: -Triggered- Sra. Wuffels: Bien -Revisa su libreta- Los primeros serán... ¡Miranda y Néstor! ¡Ustedes serán los primeros! Miranda: -Suspira y va a la escalera- Néstor: Me dijiste que no moriríamos, Amorcín -Sube las escaleras detrás de ella- Pa-pa-parece que s-sí Miranda: ¿Qué sí qué? -Sigue subiendo- Néstor: ¡Qué si vamos a morir! Lara: -Viendo cómo Miranda y Néstor suben- Ya están peleando... Tardarán medio siglo ¿Cierto? Shuu: Ya rugiste e_eU Lucy: Sinceramente no sé que tienen en la cabeza para ser pareja -_-U Cassidy: Les doy la razón -Suspira- Parecen que están juntos sólo por deber u obligación Mallow: Esa canción me suena conocida \:V/ Matías: Yo sólo sé que no sé nada Nathan: Lara... Lara: Dime Nath Nathan: -Agarra a Lara- Debo hablar algo contigo Lara: Okey -Camina intentando seguir el paso de Nathan- Jack: Ya te la robó -Se ríe de Shuu- Shuu: -Mira fijamente a Jack- ¿Cómo dijiste? >:V Lucy: Ay... Yo... Me voy a ver si ya puso la marrana -Se aleja lentamente y luego empieza a correr- Seel:¡SEEEE! -Corre detrás de Lucy- Cassidy: -Se sienta- Io kiero bher ezto Mientras tanto con Lara y Nathan Lara: ¿Qué me querías decir? Nathan: Es Jackie Lara: ¿Qué pasa con el Jackie-Chan? Nathan: -Agarra a Lara de los hombros- ¡Parece enamorado! Lara: Lo noté, desde que lo conocí ha sido así Nathan: ¡No me refiero a ti! Lara: ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces a quién? Nathan: -Susurra- De... Mi Lara: -Sentido de Fujoshi activado- AAAAAAH QUE ZUKULEMTO Nathan: Cállate... Lara: ¿Qué? ¿No eres gay? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Nathan: ¡Claro qué no! No tiene nada de malo, lo que pasa es que es raro Lara: -Guiña un ojo- Yo soy Bisexual así que -Ríe- Tómalo cómo un cumplido Nathan: ¿Qué? Lara: No lo sé :V Nathan: En fin ¿Qué debo hacer? Lara: Deja que las cosas tomen su curso -Sonríe- Nathan: -Suspira- Bueno, gracias Lara: No hay de qué -Sonríe y se va- Miranda: ¡Llegamos! Néstor: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH VAMOS A MORIR Miranda: Agh, no exageres ¬_¬ Solamente haz lo que yo Néstor: -Cierra muy fuerte los ojos- Okey... Lara: -Grita desde abajo- ¡¿VAN A SALTAR YA?! Néstor:' -Le grita a Lara- ¡¡NO QUIERO!! Lara: ¡Lo tengo!... -Grita- ¡MIRANDA! Miranda: ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES OXIGENADA?! Lara: ¡¡ACÁ ESTÁ LA PIEDRA!! Piedra: FURCIA LLÉGATE Miranda: -Impactada- ¡Qué te destruyo chaval! Piedra: Uy si que miedo mira mira cómo tiemblo Shuu: Pero eres una piedra, eres sólido Emer: Déjame ver -Agarra a la piedra- Lara:' En 3.. 2... 1... Emer: -Se estrella la piedra en la cara- Lara: Y ya Emer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... Pues si lo es Lucy: -Facepalm extremo- Miranda: -Agarra a Néstor y se lanza- ¡LA WATARU DE LA BESHEZA ETERNA! Molly: Oie pero k beio Lara: Yo sólo veo que caigan Néstor: VAMOS A MORIIIIIIIIIIIIR Miranda: Cállate y haz lo que yo haga -Cae al agua delicadamente cual hoja cayendo en un río- Néstor: Okey -Hace movimientos pero cae fuertemente haciendo un sonido no muy agradable- Shuu: Auch -Acaricia su pecho- Eso debió doler Lara: Ya van dos hoy e_e Cassidy: Ya lo creo, no puedo esperar a ver a -Le da suavemente a Lara con su codo- Tu sabes quién -Cara atrevida- Lara: ¿Ah sí? -Se da unos pequeños masajes en el brazo- ¿Quién? Cassidy: ¡No te hagas! ¡Lo sabes muy bien! Lara: Pues no, no lo sé u_u Cassidy: ¿En serio? ¡Lara! Lara: Diga Cassidy: Pero si me refiero a él -Apunta hacia un chico bastante familiar para Lara- Matías: ¿Uh? ¿Qué? ¿Yo qué? Lara: -Se voltea y hace que Cassidy lo haga con ella- ¡¿Matías?! ¿Es enserio? Cassidy: -Asiente muy sonriente- Lara: ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? Cassidy: Oye... Lara: ¿Qué? Cassidy: ¡Dame consejos! ¡Tu ya tienes novio! Lara: ¡Claro que no tengo! ¡Shuu sólo es mi amigo! Shuu: -A lo lejos logra escuchar lo que dijo Lara- Hello darkness my old friend Emer: -Se pone junto a Shuu- I've come to talk with you again Cassidy: Ay sí, sólo tu amigo -Pone cara de pervertida- Pero... Admítelo, te gusta 7w7 Lara: Shhh Cassidy: ¡Ajá! ¡Te gus- -Lara le tapa la boca- Lara: Ay si ya, me gusta pero Shhh el no lo sabe e.e Shuu: HELLO FROM THE INSIDEEEE Mallow: No exageres -.-U Shuu: A bueno entonces... ROLLING- Lara: -Sale corriendo y se pone junto a Shuu- IN THE DEEP Shuu: AAH! ¡LARA! -Sale corriendo- Lucy: ¿Qué le pasa a Shuu? Sra. Wuffels: Salud, ahora... Mallow y Emer su turno Lara: -Triggered- Miranda: -Agarra a Lara- ¡RAMÍREZ! Lara: -Trigger intensifies- Miranda: ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ LA PIEDRA?! Lara: P-por allá -Apunta detrás de Miranda- Miranda: -Suelta a Lara y se voltea- ¡Piedra! Piedra: ¡Furcia! Miranda: -Se lanza al suelo contra la piedra- Piedra: -Moviéndose de lado esquivando a Miranda- Tragatezta! Miranda: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH PIEDRA YA BASTA ESTÁS ES MIS PECHOS Néstor: -Con la nariz sangrando mientras miraba a Miranda- 7v7 Lara: ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! -Le golpea en la cabeza a Néstor- Molly: -Suspira- Qué remedio Mallow: -Saliendo de la piscina- Emer: -Observando la escena que tenían montada Miranda, Néstor y la piedra- Lucy: Están descerebrados Matías: -Llega con uno de sus Pokémon en la cabeza- Y qué lo digan e_e Lara: -Mira el Pokémon que Matías tiene en la cabeza- AAAAAAAAH Mallow: ¿Qué pasa Angie? Emer: -Se acerca a su hermana- ¿Laury? Lara: Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi Emer: ¿Tu qué? Mallow: -También mira el Pokémon- AAAAAAAAAAAAH -Agarra a Lara y comienza a correr- Matías: ¿Qué? Amelia: Tal vez le tengan miedo a los Mimikyu Mimikyu: Mimiii u-u Coralina: -Suspira- Yo que sé, ellas son bastante iguales Emer: -Observa a Coralina incrédulo- Wo wo wo ¿Se te fundió el chip o qué? Miranda: -Se levanta del suelo- Esa maldita piedra me la va a pagar Sra. Wuffels: A ver... Matías y Eloyse, es su turno Cassidy: -Gritos internos- Zaiko: ¡Riolu! ¡Ese fue un gran salto! ¿No lo crees? Riolu: ¡Lou! -Dice afirmando- Zaiko: -Acaricia a su Pokémon- Daigo: -Viendo a Matías y Eloyse- Ahora a esperar -.-U Kimona: Parecen solamente escaparates allí parados Gabrielle: -Acaricia a Flabébé- No lo sé, todo es confuso Leroy: ¡Pareces una bebé! ¡Además! ¡¡No te preguntaron nada!! Gabrielle: Lo siento, soy así -Ríe delicadamente- Leroy: ¡Te voy a -Es interrumpido- Ian: ¿Le vas a qué? Leroy: Vaya vaya vaya, Ian, defendiendo a tu novia Gabrielle: No soy su novia -.-U Leroy: ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué? ¡Son solamente unos entrenadores!, Ni siquiera eso, ¡Solamente están de relleno! No sirven para nada, solamente para interponerse en mi camino Miranda: ¿Tu camino de qué? ¿Para convertirte en el campeón? Leroy: Mi-mi-mi-miranda, te ves más linda hoy que cualquier día -Dice enamorado- Lara: -Volviendo al lugar con Mallow en su espalda- Aquí se demuestra que el amor puede convertir hasta a la más fiera criatura en un pequeño Espurr recién salido del huevo -Sonríe- Emer: ¿Tú qué sabes? -Ríe burlesco- Lara: Tu cállate -Le jala de la oreja- Que apenas y puedes hablarle a una chica sin babear Emer: Ay auch, auch eso me dolió :'v Lucy: -Ríe- Ustedes son un caso Eloyse: -Saliendo de la piscina- ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Asombroso? Sé que lo estuvo -Mueve su cabello- Todos: Engreída -Se intercambian algunas miradas y ríen- Eloyse: Idiotas -.-U Sra. Wuffels: Bueno, bueno, ya, cálmense... Los siguientes y últimos son ¡Lara y Shuu! Lara: A Okey -Mira a los lados- ¿En dónde está Shuu? Mallow: Había salido corriendo por allá -Apunta a la derecha- Cassidy: Lo espantaste Gabrielle: -Ríe- Coralina: Salió corriendo cuando estaba en una crisis Lara: ¿Crisis de qué? Coralina: No c sister dizkulpa Lara: -Suspira- Bueno, díganle que estaré allá arriba esperándolo Gabrielle: De acuerdo -Mira a los lados- Lara: -Empieza a caminar- Miranda: -Con la piedra en la mano- Te gané, pinche piedra, para que aprendas Lara: -Mientras sube mira hacia abajo buscando a Shuu con la mirada- Shuu: -Suspira aliviado- Al fin, aunque estoy sad -Se tira al suelo- Mallow: ¡Aquí estabas! Shuu: -Sorprendido- ¡¿Mallow?! ¿Qué haces aquí? Mallow: ¡¡Buscarte!! ¡Llevas desaparecido un tiempo! ¡Ya Lara está subiendo! Shuu: ¡¿Qué?! Pero si siempre estuve aquí :V Coralina: C marmota Emer: No no no c mamut Coralina: ¡Marmota! Emer: ¡¡MAMUT!! Mallow: ¡Debes ir! ¡Ella está arriba esperándote! Shuu: Vayámonos a la verga wey :v -Empieza a correr- Coralina: ¡C marmota es mejor! Emer: ¡C mamut fue primero! Coralina: Y... ¡C MARMOTA ES MAJOR! Kimona: Nel pastel Emer y Coralina: ¿Entonces cual es mejor? Kimona: C mamo Emer: AA NUU MAAAA ZI ZIERTO Kimona: -Mira hacia arriba- Y en verdad... Shuu c mamo Fuuro: ¡NEL! Kimona: ¿Entonces? Fuuro: Shuu c marmol Sra. Wuffels: ¡CUANDO QUIERAN! Shuu: ¿Lista? Lara: Nací lista ¿Sabes que hacer? Shuu: ¿No caer cómo Magikarp convulsionando? Lara: Exacto, y algo de estilo quedará bien chido Bv Shuu: Bueno -Agarra a Lara- Lara: -Se voltea y agarra a Shuu- ¡Vamos! -Salta junto a Shuu- Shuu: -Toma las manos de Lara- ¿Ahora qué? :v Lara: Haz lo que yo -Toma las manos de Shuu y empieza a girar- Shuu: A weno -Gira con Lara- Lara: Oye ¡Te elijo a ti! Shuu: -Ríe- Lara: -Leyendo su libro- Genial, la habilidad oculta de Espeon es Espejo Mágico, devuelve los ataques de Estado cómo Somnífero, Fuego Fatuo, Rayo Confuso, Púas y Púas Tóxicas Shuu: Que conveniente Lara: Necesito que saltes lo más fuerte que puedas Shuu: -Asiente- Lara: -Lanza el libro y cae al agua, luego salta- Shuu: -Salta cuando cae al agua, al salir por el impulso choca con unas sillas- Lara: -Al salir cae en las gradas cerca de la piscina- Genial -Atrapa su libro- Shuu:'''Auch :´v '''Lara: ¿Estás bien? Shuu: -Sale de entre las sillas- Por su pollo Lara: -Choca los cinco con Shuu- ¡Eso fue asombroso! Sra. Wuffels: Muy bien, acérquense Todos: -Dan algunos pasos hasta llegar con la profesora- La profesora anunció que la mayoría de los estudiantes habían tenido un muy buena calificación y que otros, por el contrario no lograron alcanzar dicha calificación, luego de esa junta la profesora se despidió de los estudiantes que fueron a el lugar en dónde habían puesto sus bolsos, Lara tomó su paño y se secó un poco de agua que tenía en su cabello, tomó su bolso y se fue a los baños junto a Mallow. La pelirroja se cambió de ropa, colocándose su ropa para su entrenamiento de Tiro Con Arco, tomó sus pertenencias y salió a la cancha en dónde se sentó en una banca que allí había, mientras ataba su cabello en dos coletas, sin embargo conservaba su corona de flores, al levantarse no tardó mucho tiempo para ponerse su bolso en dónde tenía sus flechas; al levantarse se acercó a la diana en dónde se preparó para disparar. En ese momento no dudó en lanzar una mirada llena de determinación seguida de una flecha a la diana, sin embargo la flecha no acertó al centro por lo que Lara se volteó y vio a Alix intentando llamar su atención. Alix: ¡PSS! ¡LARA! Lara: -Se voltea- ¿Qué? Alix: Amm... ¿Qué te pasa? Lara: ¿A qué te refieres con qué me pasa? -Dice acercándose al bolso- Alix: Te noto extraña Lara: Tu tranquila... Yo... También tranquila ;D Alix: Lara ¬_¬ Yuna: Es cierto -Dice asomando su cabeza de el bolso- Estás diferente u.u Lara: No sé a que se refieren, la verdad no las entiendo \V:/ Ribbon: Yo tampoco \:V/ Kuja: Holi ;) Lara: -Ríe- Hola Kuja -La acaricia- Kuja: ¿En dónde está mi hermanita? .w. Lara: Debe estar con Low, si quieres después de éste entrenamiento podemos ir a verla Kuja: -Dando saltos de alegría- ¡Sí! ¡De acuerdo! Lara: -Ríe- Clawdeen: Misión cumplida! :D Lara: ¿A qué se refieren? Alix: Sabemos que eres muy preocupada de los que quieres Lara: Por supuesto Alix: Kuja, se sentía un poco triste ya que extraña a su hermana Lara: Por lo que parece -Dice acariciando a Kuja- Jack: Eh ¿Vas a lanzar o qué? Lara: -Agarra una flecha con su mano y la lanza- ¡¿Feliz?! Jack: Ay ya Lara: -Se levanta- Jack: No si marika yo me voy -Se va corriendo cómo toda una diva- Continuará ---- *Anterior|Actual|Siguiente* Curiosidades * Empiezan las clases oficiales, con un examen dirigido por el Profesor Birch, en éste capítulo el mismo hace su debut. * Así mismo empiezan las clases de deportes, en natación dirigido por la Sra. Wuffels así cómo las clases de otro deporte aparte en dónde no se han revelado Profesores que lleven a cabo ésta materia. * Debut de: Cassidy, Sra. Wuffels, Masako, Doctor García, Helena, Amelia, Coralina, Zaiko, Kimona, Leroy, Ian y Eloyse. * En cuanto a Pokémon: Arceus (mención), Giratina (mención), Tapu (mención), Breelom y Riolu. * Se revela que los Oddish que Lara y Mallow atraparon son hermanas. * Se revela que Lara creció solitaria y sin amigos (A excepción de Winny y Lily) * Una cosa misteriosa tiene su punto de vista en Lara. * Se revela que Lara es Bisexual, así cómo que Néstor le teme a las piscinas pequeñas y le tiene cierta fobia a las grandes. Categoría:Alcanzar lo Alto Categoría:Phany-Chan Categoría:Capítulos de ALA Categoría:Lovegood Productions Categoría:Primera temporada de Alcanzar lo Alto